A Family Affair
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: AU Arthur is dating Morgan, but he likes Merlin.  Merlin likes Arthur too, but he just happens to be Morgan's brother.  Nothing good can come of this, can it? SLASH ONESHOT


A/N: Hey guys! This was both fun and frustrating to write. It wanted to do things that I never planned for. That's how it goes sometimes though, and I'm really happy with how the finished product turned out. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/

Merlin walked into the apartment to find a very attractive man lounging on the couch and flipping through the television channels. He stood by the door for a moment and just took in the scene before the stranger noticed him.

"Oh, hey! You must be Merlin. I'm Arthur, Morgan's boyfriend. She mentioned that you moved in a few days ago."

Merlin nodded. The man, Arthur, stood up and walked toward him before offering his hand to shake. Merlin gripped it and gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you."

Arthur smiled in return.

"Yeah. I have to ask though, is your name really Merlin? I tried to ask Morgan, but she wouldn't answer me."

Merlin laughed. Arthur was by no means the first person to ask that question, and he probably wouldn't be the last.

"Not technically, but my initials are M.E.R. so it almost is. Morgan started calling me Merlin when we were really little, and it stuck."

Arthur nodded.

"So what's your real name then?"

Merlin smirked.

"That's a highly guarded secret. Only people who are very close to me know that."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I at least know your last name. It's Riley."

Merlin laughed.

"Oh, you're a smart one. I can see why Morgan likes you."

"Hey! I'll have you know that she likes me for a number of reasons, not just my intelligence. I also am a very good rugby player, a stellar conversationalist, and highly aesthetically pleasing."

Merlin snorted.

"I see that 'humble' is not on that list."

Arthur stared slack-jawed at Merlin for a moment and then threw his head back in laughter.

"There's something about you, Merlin. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm pretty sure I like it."

Just then the door to Morgan's bedroom opened. She stepped out as she finished slipping her feet into some shoes.

"I thought I heard the door open." she said as she came to stand with the boys.

"I see you two have already met. That's good; it saves me the introductions. Now, Arthur, we should go if we don't want to miss the movie."

Arthur nodded to her and then smiled at Merlin.

"I'll see you around. Welcome to the university."

Merlin nodded at him and then moved aside so they could get to the front door. Morgan gave him a wink as she passed him. He tried not to think about what that meant.

/

Merlin quickly determined that there was nothing glamorous about being a transfer student, especially when you transfer in the middle of the year. Morgan tried to help him by showing him the cafeteria and the student union and where to get a decent cup of coffee, but when it came to the academic buildings he was on his own. She was a Political Science major and he was doing Education, which meant that she knew nothing about the part of campus where his classes were located. Still, he managed to survive his first week. When Friday night rolled around Merlin was looking forward to a relaxing night. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Come on, Arthur, there's _nothing_ going on between Vincent and I! So we made-out once, it was a long time ago. Let it go already!" Morgan yelled as she came through the door. Arthur came in after her looking just as angry. Merlin stared at them from his place on the couch.

"No I will not let it go! You made out with him _after_ I asked you out; ergo, you _cheated_ on me with him."

Morgan let out a mirthless laugh.

"Oh please, you'd asked me out on _two_ dates. We were hardly in a relationship at that point!"

"Well excuse me for thinking that when I ask a girl out she'll have the decency to stop seeing other people! That was my mistake." Arthur sneered as he threw his hands in the air. Morgan shook her head.

"God, this is why I never told you about it. I knew you would blow it _way_ out of proportion."

"Yes, Morgan, and it was so much better for me to find out about it tonight while I'm on a double date with you, him, and one of your slutty friends!"

Morgan took a step back in offense.

"Sofia is _not _a slut!" she yelled. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure. She's just slept with half of my rugby team. That's not slutty at_ all_."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed and I think you should leave."

Arthur nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Morgan screamed and then made a beeline for her bedroom. Merlin watched her slam the door and then looked back at Arthur. When their eyes met, Arthur took a step back in surprise.

"Merlin! Geez, I didn't notice you were there. Sorry you had to see that."

Merlin waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Don't worry. That's hardly the first time I've witnessed Morgan get into a screaming match."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure it wasn't."

Arthur just stared at Merlin from across the room for a few minutes and then he nodded toward the front door.

"I think I'm going to go for a drink. Would you like to join me?"

Merlin wasn't old enough to drink, but it had been a long week and he didn't really want to be in the apartment when Morgan was mad, so he nodded and stood up.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Arthur smiled and opened the door.

"Merlin, I think you and I are going to be good friends."

/

"And then he just smiled in a very lewd manner and said to Morgan, 'I'll have to do some more testing, but I think you and Sofia tie when it comes to kissing prowess.' Can you believe that? I was sitting _right there_." Arthur says before taking another long drink of his beer. Merlin watches him as he sips his own glass of soda.

"That sucks." he replies when Arthur looks back at him. Arthur nods and then motions toward Merlin.

"Enough about me and my shitty relationship with your sister. Tell me about yourself."

Merlin smirked.

"Morgan hasn't told you very much, has she?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No. All she's told me is that you transferred here from a community college in your hometown and that you're younger than her."

Merlin grimaced.

"She's only older by three minutes and forty-two seconds! It hardly counts, but she never lets me forget it."

Arthur laughed.

"That's rough. But anyway, tell me more."

Merlin took another sip of his drink and then said, "Well, I'm studying Secondary English Education. I did transfer from the local community college, but I only went there because I didn't want to leave my best friend Will. He was diagnosed with leukemia right before our senior year of high school, and when graduation rolled around he was going downhill. He managed to hold on longer than anyone thought he would, but he died right after Thanksgiving this past year. The last time I talked to him he made me promise that I would transfer to a real college and get my degree. So, here I am. It wasn't my idea to come to the same school as Morgan, but our parents thought it would be the easiest thing."

Arthur just stared at Merlin for a minute and then he drank some more of his beer. After he swallowed he shook his head.

"Fuck, man. I'm really sorry about Will. I can't believe Morgan didn't tell me that."

"It doesn't surprise me. Morgan and I usually stay out of each other's lives. We're there for each other when we need to be, but other than that we just do our own thing. What about you though? Morgan told me she had a boyfriend before I moved in, but she hasn't told me anything else."

Arthur cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Well, this is my junior year. I'm studying Secondary Math Education, so I guess we have the teaching thing in common. Morgan and I started dating last semester; September 18th to be exact. The closest things I have to siblings are two cousins. They're my dad's sister's kids. I think that about covers it."

"Do you love my sister?" Merlin asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. Arthur's eyes widened at the bold question, but he answered it all the same.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I like her a lot, but I don't think I've ever really been in love with anyone."

Merlin shook his head.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain anything to me. I don't know why I even asked."

Arthur clapped him on the back.

"You asked because you're her brother. It's okay."

They sat quietly for a few minutes and then Arthur asked, "So, I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend since you didn't mention one earlier."

Merlin shook his head.

"Nope. I don't really do girlfriends, if you know what I mean."

Arthur raised an eyebrow in question and Merlin just shrugged as a response. Arthur nodded his understanding and asked, "Boyfriend?"

"Not anymore. I was dating this guy, but we broke up when I moved here. The long distance thing didn't work for us."

"That's too bad, but it's his loss."

Merlin glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked.

"I know I don't know you very well, Merlin, but I know that you're a great guy. If your ex let you go over something stupid like distance, then it's his loss. You'll find someone better, of that I can assure you."

Merlin tried to hide his smile behind his glass, but from the way Arthur smirked at him, he wasn't very successful.

/

It didn't take long before Morgan and Arthur got over their argument, but Friday nights out became a weekly thing for the boys. Arthur would pick Merlin up from the apartment and they'd grab something to eat or go see a movie. If Morgan minded how close her brother and her boyfriend were becoming, she never mentioned it.

Midway through February, Morgan went with some of her friends on a weekend trip. She left Friday afternoon, so on Friday night Merlin and Arthur stayed at the apartment and played video games. After Arthur beat Merlin for the fifth time in a row, they decided that watching movies was probably a better activity.

"Here." Merlin said as he came back from the kitchen and handed Arthur a beer. He took the bottle, but raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Where did this come from? You and Morgan aren't old enough to buy beer."

Merlin laughed and collapsed onto the sofa next to Arthur.

"This is college, it's not hard to get beer. Besides, if you don't want to know, don't ask."

Arthur nodded and opened his drink. The movie started and fifteen minutes into it he scooted closer to Merlin.

"So, we're friends, yeah?" he asked. Merlin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Why're you asking?"

Arthur shrugged and kept his gaze on the television screen.

"I'm just making sure that you also agree that we're friends."

"Well, I do."

Arthur nodded.

"Good. I mean, I know tons of stuff about you. I know your favorite color, band, movie, and food. I know how you take your coffee and that you can't function in the morning without it. I know your fears and what makes you happy. I _know_ you."

Merlin finally turned to look at Arthur.

"Yes, and Iknow all that stuff about you. What's your point?"

Arthur turned so that he could also meet Merlin's eye.

"I think I should know your real name. I think we've reached that point."

Merlin stared blankly at Arthur for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. Arthur looked offended.

"What are you laughing at? Seriously, Merlin, taking into account everything else I know about you, don't you think it's time that I know your name? I mean, you're my best friend and I don't even know your real name. That's pretty pathetic."

Merlin stopped laughing when he heard the words "best friend."

"Really? I'm your best friend? You haven't even known me two months."

A light blush covered Arthur's cheeks and he tried to hide it with a swig of beer.

"So? Is there a certain amount of time you have to know someone before they can be your best friend?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. We get on; I'm more comfortable with you than I am with any of my other friends, including the ones I've had since I was a kid. We have fun together and I really like you. That covers all the requirements for being a best friend I think."

Merlin smiled and wiped his palms on his jeans.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I'd have to say that you're my best friend too."

Arthur grinned.

"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, tell me your name."

Merlin shook his head.

"Oh no. It's not that easy."

Arthur groaned.

"Come _on_! I bet Will knew your name."

"Yes, but Will and I were in diapers together. He knew me before I was Merlin."

"Did your ex-boyfriend know it?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Nope."

Arthur sighed.

"What do I have to do then? Tell me what I have to do to learn your name."

Merlin smiled.

"Why is this so important to you?"

Arthur shrugged and took another sip of his beer.

"Because I don't want there to be anything that I don't know about you."

Merlin's breath caught on the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. Ever since he'd met Arthur he'd had to constantly remind himself that Arthur was off-limits. Nothing good would come out of developing feelings for him. Unfortunately, even though he knew that, he couldn't help himself. Arthur was everything that he'd ever wanted, so hearing how much Arthur wanted to be close to him physically hurt. Merlin just couldn't fight it anymore, so he did the only thing he could do in that moment.

"My middle name is Evan." he said quietly. Arthur's eyes widened and then he gave Merlin the biggest, happiest smile Merlin had ever seen.

"Really?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yes, really. And that's more than my ex-boyfriend ever got, so you should take it and be happy."

"You didn't even tell him your middle name? You were with him for almost nine months!"

Merlin shrugged.

"I guess I just never felt as close to him as I do to you. But before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you my first name."

Arthur smirked.

"Not yet. You'll tell me eventually, I know you will."

"Well, you're going to have to wait a long time before that happens."

"It'll be worth the wait."

Arthur settled back down into the couch and turned back to the TV. Merlin tried to focus back on the movie, but he just couldn't. His last defenses had been shattered and he now had no choice but to admit that he was in love with his best friend who was also his sister's boyfriend. In other words, he was officially screwed.

/

A few weeks later Merlin came out of his room one morning to find Morgan in the kitchen cooking breakfast. When he came closer he could see that she'd already set a cup of coffee out for him.

"Morning." he mumbled as he took a sip. Morgan turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her from over his cup.

"Yeah. I have a question though. What's going on?"

Morgan's smile dropped and she put the pan of eggs she was scraping onto a plate down on the counter.

"I just wanted to do something nice. I figured today was going to be hard on you, so I wanted to start it off well."

Merlin was confused for a moment before he remembered what the date was. It was March 7th. It was Will's birthday.

"Oh. Um, thanks." he whispered as he set his mug down. Morgan walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"Mom called earlier. She said that she and dad were spending the day with Margaret and Steve."

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah. I should probably call them later on."

Morgan squeezed him tighter.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes I do. They're Will's parents. I owe them at least a call."

Morgan kissed the top of his head.

"Alright. I've got plans today, but if you want me to I can cancel them."

Merlin shook his head.

"No, don't be silly. I'll be fine. You go out and have fun. And thanks for breakfast."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

She kissed him one more time before she stood up and grabbed her purse. Merlin made a shooing motion with his hand when she paused by the door and she smiled before she walked out. Once she was gone, Merlin reached for the plate of eggs she'd made him. He took two bites before he couldn't bring himself to eat anymore.

/

Late that afternoon there was a knock on the front door. Merlin got up from the couch and made his way over to answer it. He wasn't surprised to see Arthur on the other side.

"Morgan asked you to check up on me, didn't she?"

Arthur nodded.

"Guilty as charged. Although, in my defense I was getting worried about you myself when I didn't get any texts from you earlier."

Merlin stood aside so that Arthur could come in.

"I'll assume that she didn't tell you what today is, so I'll fill you in. It's Will's birthday. He would have been twenty-one."

Arthur looked at his feet and sighed. When he looked back up, he opened his arms and wrapped Merlin in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin wound his own arms around Arthur. He'd managed not to cry so far, but feeling the warmth of Arthur's body against his own and hearing the sincerity in his voice was Merlin's undoing. The dam broke inside of him and he began to sob into Arthur's neck. Arthur just held him tighter as Merlin began to shake. They stood there for endless moments until Merlin finally calmed down. When he could breathe properly again, Arthur walked him over to the couch and sat him down before going to get tissues. He handed them to Merlin and then sat beside him. They were silent as Merlin wiped his face and blew his nose. Finally, Merlin turned to look at Arthur.

"You know, I didn't even cry like that when he died."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's thigh and squeezed gently. It made Merlin smile a little.

"I called his parent's earlier. They were actually at his grave when I called. My parents were with them too. It's funny, you know, because I'd accepted that he was going to die. We all had. So, when it finally happened it was more of a happy thing. He'd been suffering for a long time and it was nice to know that he wasn't anymore. But today, today I'm angry. I'm angry that he didn't get better. I'm angry that he died. A year ago he was happy and smiling and making dirty jokes about his nurses as he blew out the candles on his cake. I just, I don't understand why he had to get sick and that makes me so angry."

"It's okay to be angry. It's okay to not understand and to miss him and be sad. It's even okay to cry. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Merlin laughed.

"Thanks."

He looked at Arthur for a moment and then he smiled.

"Will would have liked you."

Arthur smirked.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. He would have been jealous at first because you're dating my sister and he always had a massive crush on her, but after he got over that he would have really liked you."

"Well, from everything you've told me about him, I think I would have really liked him too. Not as much as you of course, but I think we would have been good friends. And the jealousy thing would have worked both ways for us."

Merlin cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"He would have been jealous of my relationship with Morgan, and I would have been jealous of the fact that he knew your name."

Merlin laughed.

"Again with the name thing?"

Arthur smirked.

"I will not let it go until I know your full name M. Evan Riley."

Merlin shook his head, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"One day, Arthur Thomas Penhurst. One day."

Arthur moved his hand from Merlin's thigh up so that he could wipe a stray tear from his cheek. Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes when he did and saw that Arthur's gaze went from where his thumb was resting against Merlin's cheek, to Merlin's lips, and then up to Merlin's eyes. All the air seemed to suddenly vanish from the room when their eyes met. Merlin didn't know if he started leaning in to Arthur or if Arthur started leaning in to him, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that when their lips met Merlin felt as if he'd been shocked with electricity. Every nerve ending in his body was going haywire but all he could focus on was the feel of Arthur's lips pressed to his. They were dry and slightly chapped, but that only added to the friction and sensation as they moved over Merlin's smooth ones. Arthur tilted his head so that he could deepen the kiss and it was like two puzzle pieces coming together; they just fit. Merlin braced himself by putting his hands on Arthur's thighs and he felt Arthur smile against his mouth. Arthur had moved his hand from Merlin's cheek down to his side where he clutched Merlin's shirt in a white-knuckled grip while the other hand wrapped around the back of Merlin's neck. Everything about the moment was perfect; until Merlin suddenly remembered who it was that he was kissing. When it dawned on him that this was _Arthur_, he shoved the other man away with all the strength he could muster. Arthur fell flat on his back on the sofa and Merlin sprung up and away from him.

"That did not just happen. That did _not_ just _happen_!" Merlin whispered harshly. Arthur just laid on the couch in stunned silence.

"You're dating my sister. You're _Morgan's boyfriend_."

Merlin started to pace and Arthur just watched him. Finally he said, "You need to calm down, Merlin."

Merlin stopped and stared at him until he yelled, "Calm down? How can I calm down? I just kissed my sister's boyfriend!"

"And your sister's boyfriend kissed you back!" Arthur yelled over him.

Merlin stopped and just stared at Arthur. Arthur slowly sat up and said, "I kissed you back."

"Why?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Because I wanted to."

Merlin shook his head.

"No, this is crazy and stupid and wrong. We can't do this. This never happened, okay? It never happened."

Arthur stood up and took two steps toward Merlin before Merlin backed away.

"Please go, Arthur. Just go."

Arthur looked like he wanted to argue, but he finally just sighed and walked out the door.

/

Things became strained between the boys. It got so bad that even Morgan was concerned.

"What happened with you two?" she asked one night when Merlin was coming out of the bathroom.

"What?" he asked as he gripped the towel around his waist.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Something happened between you and Arthur."

Merlin sighed.

"Can we not have this conversation when I'm practically naked?"

Morgan smirked.

"Oh please, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Tell me."

Merlin groaned.

"We had an argument. That's all."

Morgan sighed.

"Well, I suppose it had to happen sometime. Look, I don't care what it was about; just fix it. Tell him you're sorry or whatever. He's too stubborn to say it first, so just get it over with."

Merlin tensed.

"Why?"

Morgan put a hand on his arm and gave him a gentle smile.

"Because you're both miserable without each other."

If only she knew how true that statement was.

/

Merlin waited another two days before he sought out Arthur. He waited for him in one of the Education buildings and caught him as he was coming out of class.

"Arthur!" he called. Arthur turned around and tensed when he saw Merlin.

"Hey." he said quietly when Merlin had made it over to him. Merlin gave him a small smile.

"We need to talk."

Arthur groaned.

"Those are the worst four words in the English language."

Merlin laughed.

"English is my thing, so let me worry about it, Mr. Math teacher."

Arthur smiled and nodded toward one of the lounges.

"Fine. We can talk in there."

Merlin followed him into the empty lounge and shut the door behind them. Once they were alone, Merlin figured it was best just to come out and say it.

"I like you. I like you a lot actually."

Arthur nodded.

"I think I made it pretty clear that I like you a lot too." he said.

Merlin smiled.

"Yeah, you did. But, you see the problem here, don't you?"

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah."

Merlin walked closer to him and brought his hand down from his face. Arthur made sure to meet Merlin's eye when he laced their fingers together.

"Tell me you feel it too. Tell me that you feel drawn to me like I feel drawn to you." Arthur whispered.

Merlin knew that he was on dangerous ground. One wrong step and everything could come crashing down around him.

"Yeah, I do." he answered.

He didn't give himself time to think before he kissed Arthur. He didn't allow himself to second-guess anything. He knew he was being selfish and unfair, but he couldn't help it. He felt Arthur melt against him and surrender to his kiss, and that was it for Merlin. There was no turning back now. Let the world around him burn; he didn't need it. All he needed was Arthur's hands on his hips, the feel of Arthur's hair in between his fingers, and Arthur's lips locked on his.

/

They continued their affair for a week. Every chance they got they would lock themselves away from prying eyes and surrender to each other. Merlin knew he should feel guilty, but he didn't. Maybe that made him a terrible person and the world's worst brother, but when he was with Arthur none of that mattered. It was definitely too good to last.

/

"How do I look?" Morgan asked Merlin as she walked into the living room and did a spin for him. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Great! Is that a new dress?"

Morgan nodded.

"And new shoes. I wanted to look extra special tonight."

Merlin swallowed the bile that rose in his throat when he asked, "Why?"

Morgan smiled.

"I've been with Arthur for six months now. That officially makes this my longest relationship to date. It's special, and I wanted to look the part."

"Well, you look stunning, Sis. He'll love you."

Morgan seemed to deflate a little as she moved to sit in the armchair.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll actually say it tonight."

Merlin was confused.

"What?"

Morgan waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought, but then seemed to think better of it.

"Arthur hasn't actually told me that he loves me. At least, not in words."

Merlin's breath caught in his throat. He remembered asking Arthur if he loved Morgan, and he also remembered Arthur's answer. He didn't think the answer had changed, especially taking into account recent events. Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of guilt swept over him.

"And we haven't slept together yet, which would make me wonder, but I know that Arthur is just old-fashioned. It's kind of endearing actually." Morgan continued.

Merlin had never asked about Arthur and Morgan's sex life. He had always assumed that they had one, but finding out now that they didn't sent a thrill of excitement through him that he couldn't suppress. Now joy and guilt were waging a war inside of him, and he simply didn't know how to handle it.

"Yeah. Well, I've got a lot of assignments that are due in the next few days, so I should probably be getting to work on them. Have a good time with Arthur tonight!" he said as he got up.

Morgan smiled at him, but Merlin didn't look back at her as he made his way into his room.

/

Right after Merlin heard Morgan come home that night he got a text from Arthur.

"_I need to see you."_

Merlin sighed. He wished he had the strength to not go, but he knew that he never would. He grabbed his keys and slipped on some shoes. He was almost out the door when Morgan's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going? It's almost two in the morning."

Merlin winced, but managed to answer with a calm voice, "I just need some air. I'm going for a walk."

He shut the door behind himself and quickly made his way out of the apartment building. Merlin took a left once he was outside and walked about a block. He and Arthur always met in the same spot when they needed to get away.

"Hey." Arthur breathed when he saw Merlin round the corner.

"Hey." Merlin returned with a smile.

Arthur reached for him and drew him into his arms. Merlin went willingly and softly kissed Arthur, which earned him a quiet moan.

"I've wanted you to do that all night."

Merlin met Arthur's eye and grinned.

"I would have thought you'd be preoccupied with my sister tonight."

Arthur smiled.

"I would have been, except I can't seem to ever stop thinking about _you_."

"That works for me."

Arthur sealed his lips over Merlin's in another kiss. Merlin melted against him and gladly opened his mouth when Arthur's tongue caressed his bottom lip. They could have continued in that manner forever, except they were broken apart by an angry sob.

"What the hell? I don't _believe _this!"

Merlin turned around to see Morgan looking angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"Morgan, I…" Merlin tried, but she cut him off.

"Save it! I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say. I don't want to even _look _at you! How could you do this to me? You're supposed to be my _brother_!"

Merlin winced. Morgan was screaming now, and he wasn't sure that she'd ever stop.

"Just let us explain." Arthur pleaded.

Morgan pointed a furious finger at him and seethed, "You're despicable and I _never_ want to see you again."

She gave them both one more disgusted look before she turned on her heel and headed back to the apartment. Merlin and Arthur stood there in shock for a few moments, and then Merlin went after her.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" Arthur asked him after grabbing his hand to stop him.

Merlin turned to him and said, "I'm going after her. I have to."

Arthur shook his head.

"Let her cool off. She'll tear you apart if you go after her now."

"She won't do anything to me that I don't deserve. I hurt her, Arthur; _we_ hurt her. I know that may not mean much to you, but it does to me. She's my sister; the only one I've got. I love her and I hate that I've hurt her like this. I have to go after her."

Arthur stared at him for a second, and then he let him go.

"Go."

Merlin gave him a small departing smile, and then he took off running after Morgan.

/

When Merlin entered the apartment he immediately had to dodge a shoe that was aimed at his head.

"Get out!" Morgan yelled at him. She picked up a photo frame and threw it. This one managed to graze Merlin's cheek and he winced when one of the corners cut his cheek before it fell and shattered on the floor.

"Morgan, just give me a chance to explain."

Morgan shook her head.

"What is there to explain? My brother was running around behind my back with my boyfriend. I think that about covers it, don't you?"

Merlin carefully made his way across the room and sat down on the couch.

"Morgan, please. Please just, just let me explain. There are things you don't know."

Morgan crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"I _really_ don't need the details, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head and said, "That's not what I meant. Please, just sit down and let me explain this."

Morgan really looked like she was going to refuse again, but then she fell into the armchair and extended her arms.

"Fine. By all means, tell me why you betrayed me like this. Go ahead."

Merlin sighed.

"I never meant for this to happen. Arthur and I never set out to hurt you. We were friends, just friends, for a long time. I started developing feelings for him, but I never in a million years thought that he would return my feelings. On Will's birthday though, when he came over to check on me we ended up kissing. I pushed him away at the time. I knew it was wrong. He left and I really thought that would be the end of it. We drifted apart, but then when I finally talked to him he told me that he liked me. I just, I couldn't help myself. I kissed him. After that, we couldn't stop. We didn't mean for you to find out like this."

Morgan huffed.

"Oh really? And how _did_ you mean for me to find out? Were you just going to come home one day and say, 'Oh, hey, Morgan. By the way, I'm fucking your boyfriend. I hope you don't mind.'"

Merlin shook his head.

"No! Of course not! Besides, Arthur and I aren't fucking. We've only ever made-out."

"Oh, well, that changes everything." Morgan said sarcastically.

Merlin sighed.

"I really never wanted to hurt you."

Morgan deflated. The anger seemed to leave her, but the sadness only intensified.

"Just tell me why. Why?"

Merlin met her eye and said, "Because he makes me happy. He makes me feel things that I never thought a person could feel. He understands me and he makes me laugh. Arthur is everything I've ever wanted."

"Do you love him?" Morgan whispered.

"Yes. I'm so in love with him I don't know what to do with myself half the time. The other half of the time I'm trying to keep myself from drowning in this sea of guilt I've gotten myself in. I'm so sorry, Morgan."

Morgan was silent for a long time. She stared at Merlin for a while, and then she dropped her gaze to the floor. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Merlin asked.

Morgan looked back up at him and motioned to his cheek. Merlin put his fingers to it and they came away wet with blood.

"Oh. You don't have to apologize for that. I'm pretty sure I deserve a lot worse."

"You do, trust me. But, that's not all that I'm sorry for. I'm also sorry that I never realized how you felt about Arthur. I should have known that you were in love with him."

Merlin shook his head.

"I didn't even know for a long time."

Morgan gave him a small smile.

"That doesn't surprise me. You're a giant idiot."

Merlin laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Morgan stood up and said, "Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"I have to call Arthur and officially break up with him."

Merlin shook his head.

"You really don't have to do that. I should be the one calling him and telling him that it's over between us. It never should have even _started_ between us."

"Merlin, stop trying to be noble. I'm the one who is going to end things with Arthur. You, on the other hand, should be with him."

Merlin sat back in shock.

"What?"

Morgan smiled at him.

"You love him. I don't. It's that simple."

Merlin nearly choked on his own spit.

"What do you mean you don't love him? Of course you do!"

Morgan shook her head.

"I really don't. I thought maybe I did, but after seeing you two kissing I realized that I never did. If I loved him I'd be heartbroken right now, and I'm not. I'm just angry. No one likes to be cheated on, after all."

Merlin was in shock. Was Morgan serious?

"You don't love Arthur? You never did?"

Morgan shook her head.

"No. Now, I've got a phone call to make and you have a boyfriend to find."

Merlin looked at her for a moment to see if she was kidding, but when she shooed him out the door he knew she was serious. He was halfway down the hallway when she called to him from the door.

"Merlin!"

"Yeah?" he asked when he turned around.

"I'm glad he makes you happy. You deserve to be happy."

Merlin smiled at her and said, "Thanks. So do you."

Morgan smirked.

"Maybe one day I will be."

Merlin nodded and then ran down the stairs and out the lobby doors.

/

Arthur was sitting on the curb where Merlin had left him. He was staring at the cell phone in his hand when Merlin rounded the corner. Arthur looked up when he heard the footsteps.

"Merlin?" he asked as he stood up and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, it's me."

Arthur shook his head.

"Your sister just called me. She broke up with me."

Merlin nodded.

"I know. She told me she was going to do that."

"So, you two talked?"

"Yep. She was furious at first, but when she calmed down enough to let me explain we talked everything out."

Arthur gently touched Merlin's cheek where he was still bleeding.

"I'm guessing this is her handiwork."

"Yeah. She has pretty good aim with picture frames."

Arthur winced, but Merlin smiled.

"So, where do we stand now that all of this has happened?" Arthur asked.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and said, "Well, seeing as you're a single man now I was thinking that we'd go on a real date."

Arthur smiled and put his hands on Merlin's hips.

"I like this plan."

He softly pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips. Merlin drew back after a moment to whisper, "I love you."

Arthur smiled and replied, "I love you too, Merlin."

"Marshall."

Arthur cocked his head to the side and asked, "What?"

Merlin grinned.

"Marshall. My name is Marshall."

Arthur's smile could have lit up the entire street. He drew Merlin into another kiss, only this one was not soft or chaste. When he pulled back they were both panting, but the smiles hadn't left their faces.

"Marshall Evan Riley, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."


End file.
